firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Talins
Talins is the single most powerful city-state in Styria, ruled by Grand Duke Orso. It is in conflict with an alliance of city-states called the League of Eight. Its emblem is the black cross of Talins. Government Talins is an independent city-state, governed by a Grand Duke, the current being Orso. Grand Duke Orso is ruthlessly ambitious, and potentially the next King of Styria; the first in recent memory. He rules from his palace fortress of Fontezarmo. The citadel of 'Fontezarmo '''is located in the mountains, a few miles to the east of Talins, looking down over the city. The fortress palance is surrounded by outermost walls, some of the strongest in Styria, with only a narrow bridge over a dizzy ravine to the gatehouse. An ancient column said to come from the palace of Scarpius stands tall in the centre of the inner courtyard. Geography and Culture Talins is a city in the north-west of Styria. It sits on the river Etris, close to the wide river delta, full of islands, on the coast of the Circle Sea. It is a major port and commercial centre, and the single most powerful city-state in Styria. Brother Longfoot considers the city the most beautiful in the world. The city seems to have fallen from former glory with peeling paint, cracked-up render, and a seedy look about the place; there’s also quite the smell. The buildings are generally brick with narrow windows. The city retains ancient ruins from the New Empire, including the Senate House, as well as the smoke-house of Sajaam. The people of Talins celebrate victories with a triumph, showering their leaders with flower petals. History For centuries, the city-states of Styria have ruthlessly competed with each other for power. The great-grandfather of Duke Orso, a lowborn mercenary, seized control of Talins, and his line has ruled the city since. Duke Orso is ruthlessly ambitious, and started subjugating city-states including Etrea, Etrisani, Cesale, and Baol. The League of Eight was formed to contest Duke Orso’s growing power, by Grand Dukes Salier, Rogont, and Cantain with five other junior city-states. ''Last Argument of Kings Grand Duke Orso agrees the marriage of his daughter Terez, the Jewel of Talins, to new King Jezal of the Union. After receiving money from Valint & Balk, he sends the Talinese fleet and soldiers to support the Union during the Battle of Adua. Best Served Cold In the three years between the books, Duke Orso has tightened his grip on Styria. The city-states of Musselia, Caprile and Borletta have all fallen to his Generals Monza and Ganmark. The League of Eight has also suffered defeats at Sweet Pines and the High Bank, and the League of Eight is now close to defeat, with Visserine next under threat, then Puranti and Ospria. Grand Duke Orso attempts to have Monza Murcatto assassinated, suspecting her of trying to usurp him; as his great-grandfather had done. A peace conference is arranged in Sipani by King Jezal of the Union, to end the hostilities. However, it fails when Orso’s eldest son is killed by Monza, who survived the assassination attempt. Visserine is taken by siege by Talins and Grand Duke Salier killed. Meanwhile, the Gurkish involve themselves in the conflict, offering the League of Eight support; Talins is supported by Valint & Balk, and thus this is part of the wider conflict between Khalul and Bayaz. The decisive battle in the war occurs near Ospria. The Talinese main force engage Duke Rogont of Ospria and his Affoian allies. The Talinese are defeated when the mercenaries the Thousand Swords fail to engage for Orso having been paid off by the Gurkish, and the Sipanese suddenly appear and flank the Talinese forces. With the Talinese army in disarray, they put siege to the palace fortress of Fontezarmo. Monza is made the new Grand Duchess of Talins. Fontezarmo is eventually breached and Orso killed. Etrisani makes incursions into their territory, and the Grand Duchess order Etrisani put to siege, to demonstrate their resolve. Talins chooses to resist approaches from both the Gurkish and Valint & Balk for support, wanting nothing to do with Khalul and Bayaz’s conflict. The Heroes In the interim five years, Talins has tightened its grip on Styria. The Union send Marshal Mitterick to support Sipani in their fight with them. Red Country It is revealed that Sipani has fallen to Talins.Category:CitiesCategory:Styria